Isabella Flynn (According to Tiberius64)
This is Isabella Garcia-Shapiro in the future; she obtains the last name Flynn when she marries Phineas Flynn on June 14, 2018 (Love's Full Blossom). As of 2025, Isabella is a ranked officer in TerraFleet (holding the rank of Lieutenant Commander). However, she mostly remained on earth helping new recruits at the Flynn-Fletcher Academy this early in her career. On the same day as her wedding, her new husband Phineas christens the new ''USS Phineas'' (PF-01-A), the second starship to bear the name Phineas; it is said at the end of A New Star is Born that she, along with several of her friends, is still a ranked officer and crewmember of the vessel in 2030. This ending to A New Star is Born was a look ahead to Ad Astra 1: Encounter at Alpha Centauri, where she is still ranked at Lt. Commander and holds the same post she did as a child; by this time (2030), she has a 4-year-old son named Christopher (Chris for short). By Ad Astra 2: Youth and Nostalgia, she also has a daughter named Erica. In Ad Astra 3: In The City Of Love, she spends a romantic time with her husband while the children are taken care of by Aunt Candace and Uncle Jeremy. In Ad Astra 4: Sacrifice of the Angels and Ad Astra 5: The Fight for Ferb, she resumes her role as the Communications Officer of the Phineas-A. She is next featured (married to Phineas, anyway) in The Survivors (2038) as a minor character. This Isabella Flynn is not to be confused with the Terran Empire Universe Isabella Flynn from The Terran Empire,'' A New Star is Born, and ''Balance of Terror (all stories by Tiberius64), or any "Isabella Flynn" of any other author/contributor. Appearances Love's Full Blossom Here, she first becomes Isabella Flynn, as she gets married to PhineasFlynn, whom she has loved for most of her life. Phineas proposes to her while they are at the new Chez Platypus restaurant in town on April 15, 2025; they marry on June 14 of that year, which is also the day that Phineas christens the new ''USS Phineas''-A (PF-01-A). Ad Astra 1: Encounter at Alpha Centauri Here, she joins her husband on her wedding anniversary in 2030 to go explore AlphaCentauri B aboard the USS Phineas-A. She is taken along with Phineas to go fight Mitch and a Sorunon reptilian by a powerful being known as S'lar. By this time, Christopher (Chris for short), is 4 years old. Ad Astra 2: Youth and Nostalgia Her children Chris and Erica make high-tech wands to recreate magic duels from Stumpleberry Finkbat; this leads to intervention by S'lar, who recreates the Across the 2nd Dimension battle and rejuvinates all original adult participants, who fight alongside their children. Ad Astra 3: In The City Of Love In this short story, she and Phineas spend a couple of days in Paris in the summer of 2039, having a romantic, carefree, and danger-free time together away from their TerraFleet duties as a brief respite from a new threat (revealed in the next story). Ad Astra 4: Sacrifice of the Angels She and Phineas go off to once again man the USS Phineas-A in the Battle of Losurae, an outlaying V'malnon-Terran colony, which is under the threat of the Karon Empire, a new enemy species first mentioned (but not by name) in Ad Astra 3: In The City Of Love. Ad Astra 5: The Fight for Ferb )]]She joins Phineas and Buford in watching over Ferb's recovery on [[Unnamed Planet (Tiberius64)|the planet where she had spent time with Phineas in ''Celestial Feelings]]. She joins Phineas on stage later that year (just before New Year's of 2041) while he christens the new ''USS Phineas Flynn'' PF-01-B. The Survivors She returns as a minor character and crewmember of the Phineas-A. Category:Characters Category:Characters from the future Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Tiberius64/Klingon64's FanFiction.net Stories Category:Fanon Works Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Rich Characters Category:Famous People Category:Ad Astra Series (Tiberius64) Category:Israel characters Category:Females Category:Hispanic Characters Category:Jews Category:TerraFleet Category:Heros Category:Heroes Category:Woman